The Seven Best Friend Rules
by xxRezxx
Summary: Together forever, that is what we promised when we made the rules.Now as we are older now old promises are threating to tear us apart, forever.The only way to stay togeter is t brake hose rules, can we do it? How will we be after? full sum inside.
1. The Begining

**Hey everyone this is my new fanfic. Obviously, anyway;**

**Summary: ****In a far away land there are five kingdoms that rule the land, the highest Kingdom is the Cullen Kingdom, then the use to be Swan which is now the Volturi/ Denali kingdom which is the lowest ranked now, next is the Hale kingdom, then the Blacks kingdom, then the Webber kingdom. An odd happening in the kingdoms led to this story of Friendship and drama****.****When Bella was four and many rose against her parent's kingdom, Bella's parents die and she just barely gets away. Bella is rescued by the youngest Cullen, Edward, and he becomes her best friend and they make seven rules to being best friends. Now with the threats from Volturi and being separated my marriage, what will they do to keep together? Are they willing to break the rules they had made for their friendship? **

**The Seven Best Friend Rules**

" _The castle is under attack!" The head guard yelled._

"_Do you know who it is?" King swan asked._

"_The Volturi and Denali nobles, and hundreds of Nomads."_

"_Move everyone to the main hall we will have a better chance to defend ourselves there. Send out a messenger to sneak out and get help from the Cullen kingdom."_

"_Yes sir."_

_The king runs off the opposite way to get his wife and daughter. _

" _Renee grab Isabella we have to move to the great hall."_

" _What's going on?"_

" _The nobles and many nomads are attacking us."_

"_Daddy I am scared." The king picked up his daughter and held her close as he took his wife's hand and ran to the great hall. "Don't worry baby girl daddy will protect you."_

_They reach the great hall, and everyone else is already there. The head guard approaches to give his report._

" _Your majesty's we got everyone we could out of the other halls, and they have overrun the first level. Sir we will not last the night without help. I sent out two guards one to go to the Cullen's the other to catch the rest of our guard to bring them back. I am pretty sure that he will not reach our guards in time they left long ago."_

" _Good hopefully we get one in time. But to be safe I think we should move all the towns people into the passages so they can get out easier. Try to keep status on the messengers."_

" _Yes sir that is already being done."_

"_Good."_

_The king turned to address the people, but before he spoke another guard came up and talked to the head guard, who visibly paled._

" _Sir Word is that the messenger sent to the Cullen kingdom got killed."_

" _We will have to evacuate the castle as soon as they hit the third level."_

"_But sir if we leave there will be no one to defend the castle us guard should stay and fight while you hide and we will send the towns' people to send a message to the Cullen kingdom."_

"_No I will stand and fight. Send five guards with the towns' people and the queen and princess."_

" _With all due respect sir, if you die then there will be no one to hold the throne and all the lives lost would be for nothing, because by the time the princess is old enough to claim the throne they would already taken hold of it."_

"_He is right darling Isabella is not old enough to hold the throne, and I cannot hold it."_

" _Your right I will hide but you will have to take Isabella with the towns' people."_

"_I am queen of this kingdom and I will not leave it at its time of need. We will have to send Isabella with a guard."_

"_Okay. Wait were is Isabella."_

"_ISABELLA WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_Calm down we will find her. Guard accompany the queen to the princesses' room NOW! Go and find her i will talk to the people."_

"_Alright." He watched her walk away before turning to the people. _

"_Good people of the Swan kingdom, we are under attack from the Nobles and Nomads you all are to go into the tunnels and go to the Cullen kingdom. This will be a dangerus journey and it will have to be as fast as you can go. Stick together and watch out for one another. I hope we will meet again soon, and if not then know you were all good people and i am thankful for my time among you all. Open the passageways."_

_The king calls one of a guard to follow as he leaves the room to find his daughter. He looks into her room, and nothing. He goes to his room and he finds his daughter and wife there._

"_Isabella don't you ever run off like that again you scared your father and me."_

"_Sorry mommy."_

"_Come follow me."_

" _There is no time now she will have to go out this one."_

"_NOOOOO, daddy don't leave me."_

"_I have to protect you baby. I love you with all my heart."_

"_I luv you to Daddy. Mommy come with me?"_

"_I am sorry baby but Mommy has to stay with daddy. Now listen closely you will go down this tunnel just like mommy showed you before okay?"_

"_Yes Mommy."_

"_Good then you will follow that road mommy showed you as well. Do you remember where it leads?"_

"_Cullen kingdom"_

" _That is my girl."_

"_I don't want you to leave me."_

"_Here baby if I don't see you again take this. You knew what this mean right?"_

"_Yes daddy gave you the ring because he loves you and your love made me. And that was the ring that your mommy gave to daddy to give to you when you were young."_

"_Yes baby this is the promise ring you father gave to me when I was young."_

"_What was the promise mommy?"_

"_That he would love me forever. Know if I don't see you again you give this ring to auntie Esme and she will know when to give it back to you okay?"_

"_okay mommy."_

" _Remember baby girl this locket holds our love with you no matter how far we are apart. Okay? So whenever you miss us remember we are right here."_

"_Sir they are at the doors you must hide know."_

"_Run Isabella Run now!"_

"_Aw don't leave yet little princess, there is so much fun to have."_

"_Bella remember what I told you now run."_

_Bella took off running to the passage way , the others tried to grab her but the door closed to fast. She ran through the tunnels till she made it out, she looked around before she started to run again. She hears a scream that sounds like her mommy so she looks up to where she knows her parent's balcony is. She turned in time to see her father's body fall to the ground. "DADDY!"_

_The evil man that killed her father grabbed her mother and held a knife to her throat._

"_There she is! Get her no Swan must be left alive!" The evil man yelled_

"_No! Leave her be she is just four!" _

"_NO! GET HER NOW!"_

"_RUN BELLA! RUN NOW! HURRY RUN!"_

_She didn't turn fast enough and had to watch her mother die as well. She ran as fast as she could to the Cullen kingdom. She knew her mother would never lie and that she would be safe as long as she crossed into the Cullen territory. Bella pushed her self faster as she heard the men catching up on her._

_She knew she was getting close, just one more turn and she would be able to see the castle, and be safe. Just as she turned the corner she could finally see it, she was grabbed from behind. She screamed as load as she could._

I bolted up right in bed screaming.

"Shhhh Bella it's okay, it's over, your safe."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella it's me." He pulled me to him and sat me on his lap. He held me tight to him, yes Edward can be an ass and very mean but when I really need him he is sweet, i started to bawl and he let me comforting me. Slowly rocking back and forth, and rubbing soothing circles on my back. I calmed down after a while and asked.

" What are you doing here? And when did you get here?"

" Well I know that today is that day so I knew you would need your best friend. And i got here just after midnight."

"What time is it?"

" About five am." I just nodded and let him hold me, i am still pretty tired, I guess he is to because he laid us back down.

I now know what my mother meant about the ring. I Gave the ring to Esme and she then gave it to Edward when was thirteen and I was twelve.

_Flashback_

"_Bella."_

" _Hi Edward what you up to?"_

"_Happy Birthday!" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. " I got you something. Well my mom gave it to me to give to you so here."_

" _Thank you. What is it for?"_

" _My mom said it I because I love you. You see you are my best friend and I will love you forever so I am going to give you this ring so everyone know that I will love you forever. Best friends forever?"_

" _I love you to best friends forever. Oh Edward I almost forgot Emmett said if we want to be best friends forever we have to make some rules."_

" _Okay how about No kissing on the lips because that is gross."_

"_Yea and no telling each other's secrets no matter who asks for them."_

"_Yes good, there we know have rules."_

_End of flashback_

Since then we added more so it is like this:

No kissing on the lips

No secrets includes telling others of our secrets

Do not tell anyone about the secret place

Do not be controlling or possessive

Do not fall in love with each other

No deliberately hurting the other

No having sex

Well I broke one of them, I fell in love with him. Edward broke the controlling and possessive one, because he always is. I know it is bad because I am supposed to marry someone else. But I can't help but want Edward to be the one I marry. See with the kingdoms there are different ranks of the power the Swan kingdom is the one I use to be a part of, it was second highest, but got over run when most of the guard was away. Now it goes; the Cullen kingdom the highest, then the Whitlock kingdom, then the Blacks kingdom, the Webber kingdom, then the Volturi / Denali kingdom. I am suppose to marry the youngest Black.

I am currently residing at the Cullen kingdom, so yes I am in love with the youngest Cullen, Edward. But hey my girl best friend is Princess Alice Brandon cousin to Edward from across the sea. And Emmett Cullen I consider my big brother so I guess it seems perfectly normal to anyone else that I fell in love with my best friend. Right?


	2. Goodbye

**Hey I am really really sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I don't really have an excuse but I hope you all stick with me. Well this is my next chapter, so tell me how you like it please. Is it good or bad? And the things you like? Please?**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Recap 

_Well I broke one of them; I fell in love with him. Edward broke the controlling and possessive one, because he always is. I know it is bad because I am supposed to marry someone else. But I can't help but want Edward to be the one I marry. See with the kingdoms there are different ranks of the power the Swan kingdom is the one I use to be a part of, it was second highest, but got over run when most of the guard was away. Now it goes; the Cullen kingdom the highest, then the Whitlock kingdom, then the Blacks kingdom, the Webber kingdom, then the Volturi / Denali kingdom. I am supposed to marry the youngest Black._

_I am currently residing at the Cullen kingdom, so yes I am in love with the youngest Cullen, Edward. But hey my girl best friend is Princess Alice Brandon cousin to Edward from across the sea. And Emmett Cullen I consider my big brother so I guess it seems perfectly normal to anyone else that I fell in love with my best friend. Right?_

Chapter 2: Goodbye

``Isabella Swan what are you doing!"

"Calm down Edward I am just cleaning"

"Just! Bella you're not a servant! How many times must we go through this? You are not allowed to clean!"

"Edward I can do what I want!"

"No you can't"

"And why not?"

"Because you are mine and I say not to clean, you have to listen to me."

"What are you talking about Edward! I am not something you can posses!"

"Yes you are! You are mine and no one else can have you!"

"I am a human being not an intimate object. You can't posses me."

I try and turn to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him and pushed me against the wall, and my chest pressed against his. He then said in a whisper.

"Mine."

Then kissed me sweet and lovingly, and then pulled completely away.

"Now remember you are mine I own you, your mine." Then he walked away.

I can't believe he thinks of me on the same level of his clothes, Edward has said many hurtful things in the past, but this hurts worst then all the other things. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor and cried. I was still crying when my best, well my only, Girl friend Alice came in.

"There you are I- what is wrong?"

"Nothing I will be fine. What is it you were going to say?"

"It is not nothing, is it about Edward?" I nod. "Okay then tell me about it as I get you ready For lunch with the Whitlock's.

"Have you seen Emmett's bride, Rosalie I think, yet?"

"Yes,"

"What does she look like?"

"Hey I know what you are trying to do and it is not going to work you are telling me what happened with Edward, and she is beautiful, long blond hair, violet eyes, fair skin, long legs, and she really looks like a super model."

"Do you ever breathe? She sounds perfect in the looks department for Emmett, And you are beautiful to a super model for short people ha-ha."

"Hey I am not short, I am petite. Now stop stalling and tell me!" We reached my room now and i wasn't sure what i should tell her.

"Well he caught me cleaning and we got into a fight and he was acting like i was his possession and i got mad and was like I'm not something you can possess and tried to walk away. Then he pulled me back pushed me against the wall and kissed me, it was sweet and loving then he said 'Now remember you are mine I own you, your mine' and walked away"

"Wow what a ass when is he going to realize that he loves you like you love him? He is in such a denial that it probably won't be till he comes and gets you. Did you tell Edward about him? You know he will be coming soon, your both seventeen know."

"Alice slow down no Edward doesn't love me like I love him. No I haven't told him I am afraid of how he will react, and yes i know he will be coming soon."

"Bella Edward does love you like you love him, or else he wouldn't have given you that ring he just won't admit it to himself."

"No he doesn't and he gave me this ring when he was thirteen to say that we would be best friends forever and he loves me like a friend, so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Yes-"

"Hello Miss Bella there is a letter here for you. Oh Miss Brandon there is one for you as well."

"Thank you Eric."

"You're welcome Miss."

As I read the letter I became more and more horrified. He is coming in two weeks!

"What does it say Bella?"

"Alice he is coming in two weeks! That is too soon, what am I going to do?"

"You should tell Edward that is all you can do, prepare him for it."

"No I can't he will lock him out of the castle or lock me up in the tower, or something crazy like that."

"You have a point, but what if waiting just makes it worse?"

"I will have to take the chance. Alice I am not ready to marry him, I am not ready to leave you guys yet!"

"You will still be able to visit. And you can put the wedding off till summer that is a full year away."

"You know what sucks? I always wanted a fall wedding. I love all the colors of fall; it is so much prettier outside."

"You can talk to him and say you're not ready yet and as to put it off for a year."

"You know it is the man's choice to as when you are ready. But maybe I can talk to Carlisle and see if he can put it off for me. Who is your letter from?"

"My parents."

"What does-"

"Bella? Sweetie it is time to have lunch."

"I am coming."

"Don't worry Bella you look hot now go on and meet the Whitlock's."

"Alright thank you Alice." I gave her a hug and went to Esme.

"Oh sweetie you look amazing! I told you that you had nothing to worry about, Emmett picked out the perfect dress for you."

"Yes he is very good, he even guessed at my size, and the color if perfect."

"Yes he is, now let's hurry before he eats all the food." We laughed as we headed down to the dining hall. As we walked in Edward looked up and gasped. Carlisle and Edward stood up and came to us taking our hand and leading us to the table.

"You look beautiful Bella."

"Thank you."

"King Eleazar and Queen Carmen this is my lovely wife Queen Esme, and this is my beautiful daughter, for all intensive purposes, Isabella Swan but she prefers Bella, and you already know my sons"

"How do you do." We both curtseyed.

"A pleasure to meet you two, as you know this is my wife Queen Carmen, this is my beautiful daughter Rosalie and my son Jasper."

"It is a pleasure to meet everyone, and I would like to welcome everyone to the Cullen Kingdom I hope your stay here will be delightful." Esme said.

With the introductions finished we all sat to eat. The adults talked to each other while we talk amongst ourselves.

" Rosalie what are your favourite activities?"

" I love to ride, I love to do others hair and makeup, what are yours?"

" Well I love to ride as well, and to help others around the castle, bit I really detest shopping."

" I do as well, my friend Vera does all my shopping for me."

" Really my friend Alice does mine, with the help of Emmett."

" Is Emmett any good at picking out your clothes?"

" Yes he is very good, he picked out this dress and Esme's as well."

" Really?"

" Yes."

Just then Alice came into the dining hall. " Excuse me Uncle Carlisle but may I borrow Bella for a moment?"

" Of course Alice."

Alice waved me over and started to walk toward the entry way, I quickly got up and followed with a quick excuse me to Rosalie.

" Alright there are two things I need to say, first I read over your letter and it was dated one week ago and sec-"

" What? Only one? How is it I am just getting it now there letters should only take three day max to get here!"

" Calm down and breathe. You will have to talk to Eric and see what has taken so long."

" Okay what is your second thing?"

" I am leaving, and before you start to freak out just listen to me. I am going home, but it will only be for three weeks at the most once I get there I may be able to get it cut down to two."

" Your home? But is across the sea can't they come here like always? Or you just wait like a week? How will I be able to do this without you? Wait can I come with you?"

" Bella calm down. No they won't do it I tried to get them to, and it has to be now. I wish you could come with me but you know you can't, you have to stay here and meet him, and you will be fine on your own. It will only be three weeks, I consider us lucky they wanted me to come down and stay for a YEAR!"

" But we have never been apart. How will can I do it on my own when we never done anything on our own?"

" You will have Emmett, and Rosalie to help you through it, I know we never been apart these last twelve years but we will eventually get married and be separated right?" By know we were both crying and all I could do was nod.

" Don't worry it will only be three weeks, I love you your my best friend. I will never leave you by choice alright?"

" Okay Alice, I love you to. Be safe please?"

" I will, now I have to go see you in three weeks."

She gave me one more hug and quickly turned and walked away. I watched her walk out the door, all the while I was trying to stop crying. Esme and Edward walked up to me after standing there for so long.

" What is wrong?" Edward asked at the same time Esme asked "Are you alright?"

" Alice had to go back to her kingdom for three weeks. I don't know yet Esme, we have never been apart these last twelve years. Only time will tell. Why don't you guys go back and enjoy your lunch while I go up to my room to get cleaned up." I said barely above a whisper.

" Alright dear."

" I am coming with you."

I didn't want to fight with Edward again today so I just nodded my head and we left together. We walked up to my room, and when we got there Edward pulled me to him and sat us down on my bed while I cried for hours.

**Hey so if you are all still here please review. and i will try my hardest to get the next chapter up some time this week, and please don`t hate me if i don`t this school year is hecktic and very inportant if i want to graduate this year ( which i really do) so i may not update offten. But i promise that on my break for christmas i will try to write at least 5 chapters. so please don`t give up on me yet i will get the chapters up asap.**


End file.
